Electrochromic panels are a class of films able to switch between opaque and transparent under the application of an electric field. Such panels are typically used in domestic and commercial buildings in order to reduce energy consumption due to their ability to lower heat load by dissipating solar irradiation in their ‘OFF’ state. Conversely, panels in their ‘ON’ state are able to transmit incoming solar irradiation for buildings in cooler climates, thereby reducing cooling load. Electrochromic panels available in the market rely on Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) on glass as a transparent electrode material, which places limits on the potential curvature and dynamic flexibility of panels, primarily requiring them to be flat for optimum performance. Furthermore, constant power is required to maintain the electric field for transparency.